


Ragnarǫk

by ALLITBB



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALLITBB/pseuds/ALLITBB
Summary: This is an apocalypse AU. This is not zombie. I don't want to give too much away. Read? The name of this fic is Norse. Don't read too much into the name. I just felt like having a fancy way of saying apocalypse lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to start an actual story, not just a one shot. Please let me know if this is worth continuing. I have a plan in my head. It's going to get disturbing. Later chapters will have gruesome scenes. Just FYI.

"Stacie, come on! We have to run!" Chloe forced out through gritted teeth. 

"I can't! I can't just leave her here! What if she needs me?" Stacie broke down in sobs as Chloe tried to pry her away from the body. The sobs echoed loudly around the shack they were in. 

"Stacie! I know this is harsh. But she's as good as dead. There's no coming back from this and you know it! We have to leave! If the raiders find us here we're dead too!"

Stacie ripped herself away from Chloe and threw herself back onto the feverish body next to her. "Maybe I want to be! I can't do this without her! She's what has kept us alive this long! What makes you think we can make it on our own anyway!"

The body below her croaked. "Stace."

"Bree. Baby, I'm here! I'm not going anywhere. "

"Stace, you have to go." Aubrey choked out. "Chloe's right. There's nothing you can do. The fever kicked in. That means I'm done."

Chloe let tears fall from her eyes as Stacie cried over Aubrey. 

"No!" Stacie shouted. "Don't say that! Maybe there's a way. You don't know. You could be the first to survive."

Chloe watched as Aubrey faded back into unconsciousness. "Stacie, please! The raiders' dogs will sniff us out soon! You know the only reason we came back is because Aubrey wanted to be home when she died. We can't stay!"

"Fuck you, Chloe! You don't understand! You haven't lost anybody! You can't possibly know how this feels!" Stacie regretted her words as soon as she said them. The hurt on Chloe's face was enough to make her want to bury herself. 

Chloe scoffed as she was trying to hold back tears. "Right. Ok. She's my best fucking friend, Stacie! Just because I wasn't sleeping with her doesn't mean I don't love her. And what about Jessica? She was with us the whole time until the fever got to her a month ago. Or Ashley? The raiders ripped her to shreds two weeks after this shit show started! CR left once she found out how badly Maine was hit! Literally all that's left is you, me, Bree, and Lilly! And who knows if Lilly is still out there keeping watch? What if the raiders got to her?" Chloe was doing her best not to break down, but Stacie was making it worse. 

Stacie sighed as she felt a chill rock through Aubrey. "I'm sorry. I know I was out of line. Especially with what happened with Beca."

"Don't talk about that!"

"I'm sorry! It's just. The fever got to her a few months after this started. You were strong enough to leave her there. I took that for granted. Because I honestly don't think I'll be able to do the same."

Chloe scoffed. "Are you saying I didn't love her? That I don't still love her? Is that what you're saying? Because I wanted to stay! She wouldn't let me! She said if I tried to stay she would just do the job quicker herself!"

"No! God, no! I know she told you to leave. Friggin Beca and her stubborn ass. That's not what I meant at all. I mean. It's just been so long. Five years, Chlo. Sometimes. Sometimes I forget she was with us at all."

Chloe crumpled in on herself a little. "I don't." she turned around and started prying the door to the shack open. She looked over her shoulder. "Please, Stace. Just say your goodbyes. We have to go." And with that she walked out to see if she could spot Lilly in the tree line. It was dusk so she could barely make anything out. 

As she was looking around she heard a twig snap in the woods. "Shit!" She hurried back into the shack. "Stacie, come on. We gotta go. I think the raiders are out there. We have to run!"

"You always think the raiders are out there! It's fine! Just give me a little bit to say goodbye!"

"We don't have a bit! I heard something out there!"

At that time the shack door flew back open and both Stacie and Chloe let out a huge scream, but relaxed once they saw it was Lilly. Lilly looked like she had seen a ghost. Out of all of them, Lilly was the one who remained calm over the last five years. So seeing the look on the quiet girl's face made Chloe sick with dread. 

"What is it, Lilly?" Chloe whispered out.

"She's alive."

"Who?" Stacie asked. 

Lilly breathed in real deep. She knew this was going to change everything. The girl she found wasn't the same. "Beca."


	2. Meet the bad ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. This is just more filler to get to the good stuff. Plus a little more background. I plan on explaining on what actually happened within the next to chapters but I needed to get them to a safe place first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!

Beca stepped through the shack behind Lilly. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Relief? Dread? Heartbreak? There were her friends. Her old friends. _ They're not your friends anymore. We don't know each other anymore. Too much has happened. _ "We need to go. I have a place we can take her. It's not too far from here. But we need to move fast if there is going to be a chance of her making it. It looks like the fever is pretty developed."

"You mean." Stacie gasped. "You mean she might live?" Stacie broke down in tears. 

Beca scoffed. "Not if you don't stop blubbering and move your ass!"

"Bec" Chloe whispered. She was in shock. That was about all she knew. The girl she was in love with for so long was still alive and standing in front of her. Yeah she had a narly scar over her left eye now. Seemed a bit more rugged. But it was definitely her. "Bec. Five years."

"We don't have time for this, Chloe!"

"Hey!" Stacie shouted. "She's just in shock, cut her some slack."

"Look." Beca's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "If you want to stay here and reminisce until your girlfriend dies, be my guest. But I'm getting out of here. But the bleeders are going to show up soon and I'm not going to stick around for that."

"Bleeders?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah. You know. The things that bleed out of their eyes and come and hunt you down for shits and giggles."

"Oh." Chloe let out. "We call them raiders."

"Good for you. Now let's go." Beca made her way out of the shack, not really caring if they were following.

Chloe looked over to Stacie, who was trying to get Aubrey on her back. "What happened to her?"

"Who knows, Chlo. It's been five years. We don't know what she's been through." 

Chloe helped tie Aubrey's arms around Stacie's shoulders so that all Stacie had to do was hold her legs up. "Still. We've been through shit too and we're not like that."

"Really?" Stacie laughed a little. "Because about five minutes ago we were yelling at each other for no reason. Besides. We all had each other. She didn't have any of us." 

* * *

They made their way out of the shack and saw that Beca was already some yards ahead of them. "She really wasn't kidding." Stacie let out under her breath.

"Don't worry guys." Lilly let her voice be heard. "She already told me how to get there. If we lose her, I'll find it."

Chloe smiled over to her. "Thanks, Lilly. Hopefully we can get there before it gets too dark. I hate moving at night." Chloe looked to her left and saw Stacie struggling to keep up. "Do you want me to take her for a bit?"

"No I got it."

Chloe nodded but decided to keep a closer eye on her friend. It had been a few days since they had anything substantial to eat. Lilly usually hunted for them, but since coming back to ground zero there hasn't been much game. "I wonder if she'll have food."

"God, I hope so. Might just kiss that girl of yours if she does."

"She's not my girl, Stace. Never was."

Stacie scoffed. "Oh please. She was always yours. You know that's why she broke up with Jesse right?"

"What?"

"Yeah. She told me. Like two days before all this shit went down. She was going to ask you out. Fuck!" Stacie toppled over after tripping on a twig. 

Chloe rushed to get Aubrey off Stacie's back so that the taller girl could get up. Aubrey kept groaning but wasn't saying anything coherent. "Shit, Stace. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm good. But maybe you could take her for a while?"

"I'll take her." Lilly appeared at their sides.

"No. No that's ok, Lilly. You carried her most of the way from our last hideout to the shack. I can have a turn." Chloe reassured. She threw Aubrey's arms around her neck and Lilly helped situate her on her back. "There. See? I got it."

Lilly smiled and Stacie gave her grunt of appreciation. 

"So. What do you mean she broke up with him for me?" Chloe asked as they continued following the ever shrinking figure in front of them.

"Exactly what I said. Well. Except after she broke up with him I kind of had to convince her to ask you. It took a little bit, but she was finally there."

"What do you mean 'convince her'?"

"Well. She didn't think you were into her like that. You kind of have to hit the girl upside the head with a frying pan to get something into her head. Your flirtation did nothing to convince her." Stacie laughed. "But then. Well. The end of the fucking world happened and I don't think she was exactly thinking about her sex life after that. Just tried to survive."

Chloe shook her head. "Unbelievable. Finally the girl of my dreams is gonna ask me out, and then the apocalypse happens. Of course that's my luck." Chloe stopped talking as soon as she realised she could no longer see Beca. "Where'd she go?"

"Where'd Lilly go?" Stacie bent at the waist and put her hands on her knees to rest.

"Shit. Leave it to us to lose them!"

"Guys! Are you coming?!" Beca yelled.

Chloe tried to see her but couldn't even make out which way the voice was coming from. Then she saw Lilly's head pop up out of the ground. "Oh my god. Lilly! What are you doing?!"

"This is like fallout. I wonder if there are going to be cryo tanks" Chloe and Stacie barely heard Lilly, but they got the gist. 

"How are you still this weird after the apocalypse?" Stacie walked over to the hole and saw that Lilly was standing on stairs. "Holy shit. Beca's got a bunker!"

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	3. Balder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. So sorry. Another cliffhanger. Enjoy?

Chloe slowly made her way down the dark stairs with Aubrey on her back. She literally couldn't see anything after Beca closed the door above her head. She was feeling around with her toes. She took another tentative step and staggered a bit when she realized she was finally on the ground floor. "Where the hell are we?"

"Our lair." Beca replied in a monotone voice. She then flicked on a light that lit up the long hall that was in front of them. Doors lined the hall on both sides. "Sorry for the stairs. We don't turn the light on when the door is open. We always wait until we're at the bottom of the stairs."

Stacie furrowed her brow. "We?"

"Yes, we." Beca turned back to Chloe. "Hand her over. Then go to the first room on your left. You can rest there while I take care of Aubrey."

"What do you mean 'take care of'?" Stacie got defensive. This Beca's whole demeanor was a lot different from the one she used to know. She didn't know if she should trust her or not.

Beca took on a defensive stance as well. "What do you think it means, genius? I'm going to try and save her!"

"Ok! Ok! Can we all just calm down." Chloe pleaded as she struggled to stay standing with Aubrey on her back.

"Calm down? She wants to take my girlfriend somewhere while we wait in another room! I don't even know if I trust her!"

"If you didn't trust me." Beca jabbed her finger into Stacie's chest. "Then why the hell did you follow me down into a dark fucking hole?! Makes you look pretty fucking stupid!"

"Fair point." Lilly murmured. 

"See! See what I mean!" Stacie shoved Beca's hand away from her. "You're not the Beca we knew. I'm not just going to let you take off with Aubrey!"

"Fine! Then take her into that first door on your left with you and watch her die! See if I care!" Beca stormed past all the girls and made her way to the third door on the right. She pulled out some keys from her pocket and quickly unlocked the door, let herself in, then slammed it.

"Stacie!" Chloe sat in the floor to get Aubrey off her back, then stood back up to get in Stacie's face. "What the hell was that?!"

Stacie scoffed and went to Aubrey's side. "Oh please. Just because you want to bang her still, doesn't mean I'm just going to trust her. We don't even know what this is."

"What this is?" Chloe started pacing. "What this is? Do you see what's above us right now, Stacie? That is a light. An actual fucking light. Do you know how long it's been since I've seen artificial light? We are underground. There is literally a huge ass bolted door keeping us safe. I feel safe for the first time in years! So I don't really know what your problem is, but I am going to go get Beca, and she is going to help Aubrey, and you are going to suck it up!" 

Chloe turned towards the door but Lilly stopped her. "Maybe I should go? She isn't really handling either of you really well."

Chloe dropped her head but nodded anyways. When she turned back around she saw Stacie holding Aubrey bridal style. "Let's go see what's in here, Stace. Maybe there's a comfy place to sit." Chloe opened the door that Beca had said to go in and was stunned by what she saw. 

Behind the door was a huge room. It was dimly lit, but Chloe could make everything out. There were bookshelves filled with all kinds of different books. There were a few couches and a table in the middle. The room was warm and homey. It was decorated in a rustic fashion. All the shelving and the table looked hand made. 

Chloe and Stacie made their ways in and Stacie laid Aubrey on one of the couches. "I'm so sorry baby. I don't know why I pushed her like that." Stacie sniffled and turned to Chloe. "The fever is getting worse. She hasn't made any noise in quite some time." Stacie saw the heartbreak come over Chloe's face.

"She's in a coma." Beca appeared behind Chloe. "We don't have much time. And I'm not promising that I can save her. But I can try."

Stacie nodded. "Ok. Yeah ok. Do whatever you need to do."

Beca walked over to the couch and scooped Aubrey up like she weighed nothing, then walked out of the room.

Stacie let out a sob and Chloe rushed to her side. "It's gonna be ok, Stace. No matter what happens, it'll be ok."

Stacie nodded and threw herself into Chloe's side as sobs wracked through her body. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Chlo. One minute I'm fine and then the next I just wanted to rip Beca's face off. I don't get it."

"Shhh. Sweetie, it's ok." Chloe soothed. "You're tired. And you're hungry. And you're heartbroken. Anyone would be acting a bit looney if they were in your shoes. Don't beat yourself up. And don't try to beat Beca up either. From the looks of it, she's a lot stronger than she used to be."

Stacie chuckled. "Yeah. You're probably right. She was feisty enough back when we knew her."

"We still know her, Stace. We just don't know the new things that's happened. We just need to play catch up is all.

* * *

After holding Stacie for so long, Chloe felt herself drifting off. That was until she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She opened her blurry eyes and saw a little person standing there waving at her. She jumped. "Jesus Christ!"

Chloe jumping caused Stacie to get jerked awake as well. "What? What's happening?"

Chloe pointed at the child still standing next to the couch. 

Stacie chuckled. "Chloe, calm down. It's just a kid. Hey sweetie. What's your name?"

Little hands started moving quickly and neither girl knew what was going on. 

"Sweetie." Chloe said after she calmed down and realized the kid wasn't trying to rip off her face. "Who are you. How did you get down here?"

Just then Beca appeared and scooped him up. "His name is Balder. He is my son. And he was born here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Ice Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations. Please read notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So trigger warning. Implied non con sex here. If that triggers you. Please skip. A summary of the chapter at end for those who want to skip the trigger. Thanks!
> 
> Oh. And this one is longer. Enjoy?

"He's you're what?!"

"Now is not the time, Chloe. Stacie, I need you to come with me. I'll show you where Aubrey is and I'll try and explain what's going on. I'm not sure how much you know, but shit is going to get real ugly for Aubrey before she starts to get better. If she gets better. She'll need someone here at all times." Beca moved Balder's hair out of his face and kissed the top of his head. She sat him back on the floor and started moving her hands. The boy moved his as well and then he ran off. 

Stacie stood up slowly. "Um. What. Uh. What do you mean it's going to get ugly?"

"Wait no hold on! What do you mean he's your son? How old is he?" Chloe interrupted. 

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously? This is not the most important topic of discussion." Beca turned back to Stacie. "Let's go Stacie."

Chloe was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Beca had a son. A very young son. Couldn't be more than four. Beca and Stacie started to leave the room. "Wait!" She stopped them. "Can I come? You know, the more people who can help the better?"

"That's not my experience." Chloe heard Beca mumble under her breath.

Stacie gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, Chlo. I'd like if you were there." They both noticed Beca stiffen after that but she didn't say anything. She just gave a curt nod and started walking. 

* * *

When they reached a door at the far end of the hall, Beca pulled out her keys and opened the door. "I apologize for locking her in here, but you'll have to forgive me. I can't have Balder coming in here. Too many things that could hurt him."

Stacie nodded as she looked around the room. Medical equipment everywhere. Pill bottles neatly placed high on wall shelves. "Where's Aubrey?"

"She's in here." Beca walked to the back of the room and opened up another door. Stacie followed and gasped at what she saw. "Bree!" Stacie tried to rush forward but Beca caught her by the waist. "You bitch! Let go of me! She's going to die in there!" She started elbowing Beca in the back. 

Beca let out a hiss after one too many elbows to the back and shoved Stacie out of the room. When Stacie came running back at her Beca landed a punch directly to her nose. 

Stacie crumpled to the floor holding her gushing nose. "You bitch!"

Chloe stared wide eyed. She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to move. To help Stacie. To ask Beca what was going on. Demand answers. But she was frozen.

Beca took a deep breath. "If you come at me again, I will throw all three of you outside. And I won't shed a single tear over it. Balder comes first. Is that understood?"

Stacie stood and wobbled a bit but nodded her head while giving Beca a death glare. 

"Good. Now sit on the bed there and I'll fix up your nose. And I'll explain why Aubrey is in there. Which is what I was going to do before you attacked me!" 

The last sentence sent a chill down Stacie and Chloe's spines. They had never heard so much venom come from a person. 

"Sorry." Beca sighed. "Please just sit. I'll fix you up and explain the best I can. John would be able to explain better, but he isn't here anymore."

Stacie rolled her eyes but sat down as asked. "You know." Stacie spat the blood that had accumulated in her mouth onto the floor as she held her nose. Her voice came off quite nasally. "I don't remember you being this strong in college. You complained about helping me move my mattress into my room."

At that, Stacie and Chloe saw a genuine smile appear on Beca's face. "Yeah. I work out." She chuckled.

It was small, yes, but still a genuine smile. With that Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "Ok. That escalated rather quickly. And then was stomped out just as quickly. You both are very strange. Which is cool. I can live with that. But can we just cut back on the aggression a little bit?"

Both brunettes gave timid nods.

"Good. So, Becs. Why don't you explain what's going on?"

Beca sighed and walked to Stacie and removed the taller girl's hand from her nose. "Shit, dude. Didn't think I hit you that hard." Beca reset Stacie's nose and the taller girl let out a scream. "Sorry. But it had to be done. Unless you wanted a crooked nose forever?"

"Fuck my life so fucking hard right now!" Stacie rocked on the bed but she wasn't bleeding anymore and the pain is now more of a throbbing instead of a ripping, so for that she was thankful. 

"Just relax. Take these pills. It'll help with the pain. Chloe, if you wanna take a seat? I guess I have some explaining to do."

Chloe took a seat in the chair next to the hospital bed. As she did, she saw a tiny blur run into the room. The boy jumped into Beca's arms.

"Dude!" Beca sat the boy down and crouched to be level with him as she started gesturing with her hands. The boy frantically gestured back. Beca sighed and picked him up. She walked over to the chair across the room and sat down with him on her lap. "Guys. Balder has just informed me that he is ridiculously hungry. Which has reminded me that you guys are probably actually starving. I'm going to go get us all some food. Don't worry about Aubrey. She is hooked up to fluids and a feeding tube."

Beca stood and sat the boy back on the chair. She gestured with her hands again and then turned back to the two sitting girls. "As you can tell. He's deaf. He can read lips pretty well but he wouldn't be able to communicate back. He's not allowed to touch anything in here. Period. But he can leave the room but for some reason he wants to stare at Chloe for a while. His words, not mine. So if you don't mind, please watch him. And please don't touch Aubrey. If you remove her too soon, she could die quickly."

With that Beca left and the two girls sat staring at the boy who was staring back at Chloe.

"I think someone has a crush, Chlo." Stacie snickered. 

"Shut up, Stacie!" Chloe shot a glare. When she turned back to the boy, he was walking over to her. "Oh. Hi there, cutie." The boy waved and then climbed up onto her lap. "Oh ok." The boy started waving his hands about. "Oh sweetie. I don't know what you're saying." The boy huffed and frowned. He then ran his hand over his face, then over her face. He then carefully pushed her eyelids closed and tapped softly on them. When he stopped Chloe opened her eyes back up and he was sporting the cutest smile. He breathed in deep and hopped off her lap. When he got to the door of the room, he turned and smiled at both girls then waved. 

Stacie chuckled. "Well at least he didn't get his mom's attitude."

"What the hell was that?" Chloe chuckled. 

"I mean. I can't be certain, but I'm pretty sure he was saying you have pretty eyes." Stacie chuckled again. "Like mother like son I guess."

Chloe scoffed. "Stace. She has made it abundantly clear that she doesn't want that."

"What? When did she say that? I do believe she said it wasn't the time."

Chloe looked at her incredulously. "You don't even like her!"

Stacie scoffed. "That's not true! I just seem to have developed impulse control and anger issues. And she's always had an attitude it's just gotten worse over the years. We're both stubborn. We're bound to clash. But I'd stab another bitch if they tried to hurt her."

"You just tried to attack her."

"Bree is being held in a tank full of ice water. It took me off guard." Stacie shrugged. 

"You're so fucking weird."

"Me?!" Stacie laughed. "You're the one wanting to bone the hottie milf without you having a bath in damn near a year."

"What?! You haven't showered either! And you and Bree used to have sex all the time!"

"Yes. But it wasn't first time sex. The first time we had sex we were both clean, and shaven and primped up. You? If you try to bed her now, you're gonna feel like a woolly mammoth to her"

Chloe's jaw dropped. "I'll have you know that I clean with baby wipes daily! And bed her? Really? Are you ninety now?"

Stacie went to make another quip but Beca walked in holding a big tray. The smell hit Stacie's nose and she started to drool. "Oh my god. Don't tell Bree, but I think I'm in love with you."

Beca chuckled. "Easy there tiger. Just come get a plate guys. We'll talk after we eat."

Stacie jumped up and grabbed a plate from the tray. She ran back to the bed and started shoveling the food. "Mmmm" stacie breathed deep through her nose then opened her eyes and saw the three people in the room staring at her. "What?"

Chloe cleared her throat. "Um. There's a fork on your plate."

They all started laughing as Stacie blushed. "Sorry. Just been awhile since I've had hot food like this." Stacie swallowed the food in her mouth. "Where'd you get the stuff for spaghetti?"

Beca rolled her eyes as she handed Balder his food. "I'm not a magician, Stacie. It's from a MRE. I raided the national guard post the next town over about a year ago."

"With your son? Out there? Are you crazy?" Chloe asked before thinking. 

Beca slammed her fork onto the table beside her. She took a deep breath. Her body was trembling all over with anger. She could feel her face heating. "No." She let out through gritted teeth. "My son has never been out there. And if I can have it my way, he never will be."

Chloe swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry. It's just. Well. The next town. That's pretty far. It would've taken a while I didn't think you'd leave him here alone that long." 

Beca forced her eyes shut and breathed deeply. "No. He wasn't alone. John was here. "

"John?" Stacie asked. "Is that his father?"

Beca shot up out of her chair and her plate shot across the room. Her eyes were practically red. She brushed her hand along her thighs, clearly trying to calm herself. She turned towards Balder and gestured with her hands.

He sniffled and signed back. He turned to look toward the two strangers, frowned, and waved goodbye. 

Beca scooped him up and left the room. 

"What?" Stacie asked, gaping at Chloe. "What did I say?"

Chloe gawked at her. "I really have no idea. I don't Think she wants to talk about baby daddy John."

"Yeah. I don't think he was the dad. Did you see her? It was like every cell in her body was trembling. She really doesn't want to deal with whatever the hell happened to her."

Neither girl noticed Beca re enter the room. "You don't know shit." Beca clenched her fists tightly. Blood trickled from her palms. "But I can't really fault you for that. I'm glad Balder was in here. It seems I'm only able to control my anger somewhat when he's around." Beca sighed and started cleaning up her mess. "I'll tell you that story. Some day. But that is not today. How about we start with what's wrong with Aubrey and and how I'm trying to fix her."

Chloe gave her a worried look but nodded anyways. Stacie as well. 

Beca sighed and sat back in her chair. "Ok. So. What do you know about the fever that's taking her?"

Chloe spoke up first. "Nothing. We haven't been able to learn anything. We've just been on the run for so long. The longest we stayed in one spot was three days. And that ended up getting Flo killed. God damn raiders. Or bleeders. Or whatever you want to call them." 

Beca nodded and sighed. "I figured. Well. Buckle up because this may take a while. So the fever. From what John could find out, it's from the EMP. The one that ruined the grid? Everyone thought it was a nuke. Or some other terrorist attack. But we did this to ourselves. We ruined the atmosphere to the point to where the sun could reach us stronger than it could before."

"What do you mean?" Stacie asked. 

"I mean that the EMP didn't just shut down the grid. It did something to our bodies too. Within a day people started changing. Getting sick. Some of them started bleeding from their eyes. Others started catching fevers. He wasn't able to figure out the difference between the two. What made the bleeders different? We don't know. But what we did find out is that if you were going to become a bleeder, it was going to happen within the first two weeks of the EMP. After that it's only the fever. Now. The ones who didn't automatically catch the fever only seem to catch it when they get an infection. Now not everyone that gets an infection gets the fever. I don't know."

Beca stood and stretched. "It's something in our blood. Our DNA. It's like the infection flips the switch on the fever. Now. Your body fights off the infection with the fever, but, the fever doesn't go away. It just gets worse and worse. Once it gets too bad. Your brain shuts down for the most part. You go into a coma."

"What do you mean for the most part?" Stacie asked, worry in her voice. 

Beca gave her a dreadful look. "Your subconscious is still there. Or whatever you wanna call it. You kind of get stuck in your head. And the fever makes you dream up some dreadful things. At least that's how it was for me. Mu worst nightmares. It seemed like they went on for eons. John said I was probably unconscious for a day before he found me. But that's a different matter. So the way he found out to combat it was by keeping the body cool. Luckily he had this place. Electricity. To make ice. I wasn't the first he saved. He had saved the neighbor boy. Greg. Apparently his parents had both turned to bleeders. He managed to escape and John found him when he was on his way here. Greg caught the fever. John being a doctor did the only thing he could think of. Ice him. Luckily for Greg, he never got hot enough to hit the coma stage. John wasn't sure that it was going to work for me since I was so far gone. But after a week in the ice box, my fever broke. I ended up waking up not knowing where the hell I was. I had a tube sticking out of my stomach and arms. Luckily John was in when I woke up. He managed to calm me down but I couldn't really comprehend anything. I guess my brain fried a bit. It took a long while. John helped me even though he didn't have to. Physical therapy and all that. I had to learn how to talk and walk. It took about nine months for me to get my full bearings back. And three months later, I had Balder."

Chloe and Stacie looked at each other confusedly. The timeline was off. How the hell did she get pregnant while going through therapy? If she couldn't even think for herself. Chloe's eyes widened. "Oh."

Beca dropped her head. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically. An EMP hit the earth. It was bad. The EMP caused changes within humans as well. Like the fever and the bleeders. Beca has anger issues. A doctor named John saved her. Used an ice bath for a week to break the fever. Kept her alive with feeding tube. She woke up and had to re learn everything due to the fever causing brain damage. She got pregnant and had Balder. Beca admits Balder is deaf, if you didn't already guess that.
> 
> And for those of you who are wondering. No I didn't forget about Lilly. The girl just like to wander off lol


	5. Signing for Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of filler, kind of not? Nothing major happens but a few more things are explained about the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying. Let me know what you think. I know you're wanting some action, but we have to build up to it.

Beca hasn't talked to them since she revealed how she had Balder. Well that's not true. She showed them some rooms they could sleep in and hasn't talked to them since then. Lilly took a room for herself but Chloe and Satcie decided to share. They decided not to take any of the rooms Beca showed them. Beca allowed them to move a couple cots into the room that Aubrey was in. 

"I feel like she's contemplating whether or not she should kick us out." Stacie mumbled as she stood in the doorway looking at Aubrey. 

Chloe made her way over to her. "She wouldn't do that, Stace. Come on. We both need the sleep. Aubrey is perfectly safe here."

Stacie huffed but turned around and marched to her cot. "How do you know, Chlo? How do you know she isn't just going to kick us out if we piss her off enough?"

Chloe chuckled. "Stace. You've pissed her off plenty and she hasn't kicked us out. Yeah, she said we could leave, but she didn't kick us out."

Stacie sighed as she laid down. "You're right. I'm just being paranoid. I'm sorry. She's just so different. I mean. I don't blame her. I can't imagine going through what she went through plus coping with the end of the world. But. She still makes me nervous"

Chloe didn't know what to make of that. "I can't say that I understand. Because honestly, I think I'm still in a little bit of shock that she's even still alive. No one has really given me time to process that. And I get it. There are more pressing matters. But. I was in love with her. No, that's not right. I'm still in love with her. And I never got to tell her. I never got to hold her or kiss her. I thought she was gone. For five years. Five years running. Fearing for my life, but also wishing at times that it would end. Just for the chance to see her again." 

Tears started rolling down Chloe's cheeks. "I don't even know why I'm so in love with her." Chloe chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, there are so many amazing things about her. But I honestly couldn't tell you what made me fall. It was a collective thing I guess. And I know that girl is still there. I don't know how I know, I just do. I can feel it in my bones. She's just buried under all the trauma of the last five years. She's so damn smart, even though she doesn't like people to know. She cares more than anyone I've ever met. She's loyal. She's beautiful. All of those things are still there and so much more. I know you don't see it, Stace, but I trust her. With every cell in my body, I trust her. Always have."

Stacie was staring at her with an unreadable expression but Chloe stared back just as intently. "She won't kick us out, Stace. I think the only thing that would make her do that is if we threaten her son in some way."

"Which we would never do!"

"Exactly." Chloe agreed. "So there's no need to worry about that. What we need to worry about right now is getting Aubrey better. And maybe also figuring out how we can help out around here. It can't be easy keeping this place up and running. I don't even know how the hell there's electricity here."

Stacie relaxed a little. "Yeah. Plus it would be nice to have something to worry about other than running."

"Get some sleep, Stace. Even you could use some beauty sleep after the apocalypse."

Stacie threw her pillow at Chloe and both girls laughed freely for the first time in what felt like forever. 

* * *

When Chloe woke up she shot straight out of her cot. Heart racing. She didn't know where she was and it took her a minute to remember everything that happened. She groaned and walked to the door and opened it slowly hoping not to wake Stacie if it squeaks. 

She looked down the hall but didn't really know which room was which except the first room she was in yesterday. She wanted some water but didn't even know where Beca was so she could ask. She sighed in frustration because she couldn't remember where Lilly was sleeping and she had their rucks. She hung her head in defeat and walked to the book room she remembers. 

She walked leisurely around the room looking at the loads of books. There were books for everything. Medical books. Art books. Mythology. History. Multiple language dictionaries and books in languages Chloe couldn't read. Then she stumbled upon a section that really piqued her interest. The first one that popped out at her made her chuckle as she pulled it off the shelf. It was black and yellow and was called _ Signing for Dummies. _Chloe ran her hand over the cover. "Of course Beca would find this."

"Find what?"

Chloe jumped and spun around. Seeing Beca there in front of her was still a shock. "This." Chloe smiled and held up the book.

"Ah. I see. Yeah. When we first realized Balder was deaf, I had no idea what to do. So on my next scavenging trip, instead of finding whatever engineering books I could, I searched for ASL books. Funnily enough, that was the first one I found." Beca walked to her and gently pulled the book from her hands. She ran her hand over the cover, much like Chloe had, and then put it back on the shelf. "If you really want to learn though, the fastest way is to have someone teach you. Luckily for you, there are two people here that use sign language." Beca gave a genuine smile.

Chloe felt her stomach tighten and had to school her own smile. "Yeah. Yeah I'd really like that."

"Cool." Beca grabbed another book from the shelf and plopped down on the couch.

Chloe watched as she flipped to the middle of the book and started reading. "Uh?"

Beca looked up. "What's up?"

"Well. I mean. I don't know what you have available, but do you have any water?"

Beca chuckled. "Chlo. I have a massive underground bunker that has full electricity, a medical room, a library, but you don't think I'd have water?"

"Ok, no. That's not." Chloe huffed. "That's not what I meant. I just didn't know what you were willing to share. Times are tough you know? And. Well. You do have a kid."

"Chlo." Beca sighed. "I know things are different. And I know I was harsh yesterday. But to be honest. I think I was on edge because I was in shock. I'm sorry for blowing up so many times. It's hard to control. A lot harder than it used to be. But. I'm not going to starve you while you're here. Speaking of which, how long are you planning on staying? I figured at least until Aubrey is up and moving around?" 

Chloe was stunned into silence. _ She does want us to leave. _

Apparently Beca noticed her demeanor because she started speaking quickly. "No no no. I didn't mean that you had to leave, I just didn't know if you wanted to stay!"

Chloe relaxed a little. "Beca. Why would we want to leave? This is the safest I've felt in five years."

Beca shook her head. "Maybe you do. But Stacie doesn't. She's made it quite clear that she doesn't trust me. I won't force anyone to stay. And I won't have someone trying to take my life. I'm all Balder has. I can't afford to have her stabbing me in the back."

Chloe slammed her eyes shut. "Beca." She sighed out. "I know you have your priorities. And I know that you've been through so much. But. So have we. Stacie is still Stacie. But she's a lot more volatile now. I'm not saying that her distrust was or is warranted. But can't you see why? This is a cruel world now. People turn on people. We are all she has left and she feels like you aren't you anymore. She feels like she doesn't know you. And she doesn't trust people she doesn't know."

"I get it, Chloe. I really do. But I can't have her attacking me. Especially in front of my son. I have done everything to ensure that he could have a, mostly, normal childhood. He hasn't been exposed to the cruelties of the world yet, and I will keep it that way as long as possible. Like I said. I'm not kicking you out. We have plenty of resources here. You can stay as long as you want. But if she provokes it, she will leave. And it will be up to you if you follow her or not."

Chloe nodded and tried not to cry. On one hand she was so relieved she could stay. But on the other, she couldn't guarantee that Stacie wouldn't do anything to warrant Beca kicking her out. And would she leave with Stacie if she did? She didn't know. "I get it, Beca. I'll talk to her."

"Good. So. About that water?"

"Yes please!" Chloe sniffled and gave her best smile.

Beca nodded. "Sure. I'll get it for you."

Beca left and Chloe sat on the couch with her head in her hands. She was trying to figure out how to navigate this new dynamic between Beca and Stacie. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but Beca showed back up with some water. 

"So. I drew you a map of the inside of the bunker. I know it's a lot to take in. This will tell you which doors go where and what's in them. You're welcome to anything. But please just remember that I can't just go to the store and buy more food. Please ration yourself and Stacie food wise. As for water, we have plenty. This bunker was John's and he was a wealthy man with a lot of land. This bunker is connected to three different well systems. So all the water we use is groundwater."

Chloe looked at the map and then her mouth stood agape. "Is this what I think it is?"

Beca looked at what she was pointing at on the map and chuckled. "Yeah those are showers. They're communal showers. When John built this place, he thought he'd have a lot more people down here with him which is why there's so much space. We have plenty of single toilets but only those showers. And before you ask, yes there are water heaters."

Chloe gave her biggest smile and it actually reached her eyes. "Do you have soap?"

"I even have shampoo and conditioner."

Chloe gasped. "No!"

Beca laughed. "Yeah! But. It is homemade. So is my toothpaste."

Chloe jumped to Beca and pulled her into a bear hug. "This is the best day of my apocalypse life!" Chloe ignored how stiff Beca was. She just had to show her appreciation. She finally pulled away and let Beca breathe. "Hey. Since when do you know how to make all that stuff?"

Beca rolled her eyes but it was harmless. "That's a story for another time. How about I show you my stock pile and you can get your own set of stuff for you to use. It's bar soap and no offense or anything but it grosses me out to share."

Chloe laughed. "That'd be awesome actually. We don't really have anything that's just our own anymore. We share everything. Even clothes."

"Not to worry. You won't have to share soap. Follow me." Beca led Chloe out into the hall and into another room that had shelving everywhere loaded with stuff. "So all of the things in here are non food items that we still use and need. Like I said. You're welcome to anything. Would you like a razor? Toothbrush? There's also a stockpile of random clothes in the room to the right. It's not really sorted. We kind of just throw everything in there when we find it while scavenging.The sizes are all over the place. You're welcome to them. The clothes I kept specifically for myself are in my room. They're all clean too." 

Chloe's eyes shot wide open and she stared at Beca like she was the second coming. 

Beca chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Hey, how long does Stacie normally sleep? I'm going to have to show her all this stuff too and I do have to make another run soon. I already showed Lilly everything after you went to sleep last night. I have to find more batteries for the solars and turbines. I had a few that had some cells go out and I don't want to get to the point where we don't have backup. That's what I was supposed to do last night. But. Well. This happened."

Chloe gave her a worried look but didn't say what she wanted to say, which was not to go, instead she answered her question. "I'm not sure. I'm surprised she's not up already. How long was I out?"

"About twelve hours."

"What?!" Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. She's never slept that long. Ever. Not even when she would get hangovers after frat parties.

"Chloe you guys have been on the run for five years. It makes sense that you would be exhausted."

Chloe agreed with that. "Well I'm really not sure how much longer she'll sleep. I don't think she'll care if you wake her up though."

Beca grimaced. "Could you do it?"

Chloe chuckled. "You scared, Becs?"

"Ha! Good one. No. But I'd rather not be yelled at for the second day in a row."

Chloe nodded. "Sure. I'll wake her up. But can I after my shower?"

Beca nodded. "Sure. I've got to go let Balder know I'm going back out soon anyways."

Chloe stopped in her tracks. "Where was he when we came in last night?"

Beca sighed. "Locked in his room. Don't worry. He's got food and water in there to last for months. Also a bathroom. I know it sounds terrible but I didn't have a choice. I still have to go out to take care of things even though John isn't here to watch him. I've tried to make him as independent as possible. But he's still only four so I can't have him running around the whole bunker without me here." 

Chloe couldn't even judge. There's no normal anymore. She knows if Beca had a choice she wouldn't have left her son there alone. So instead she makes an offer. "You don't have to lock him in again you know. I could watch him. Make sure he doesn't get hurt. Maybe he can even help me along with _ signing for dummies. _" Chloe smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Beca gave her a grin back. "That'd be great, Chlo. Thanks."

Chloe smiled and nodded and went to leave for the showers, but she was stopped when Beca grabbed her wrist. She looked over her shoulder to look at Beca who had a conflicted look on her face. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"I'm trusting you, Chloe. Please don't let anything happen to my son."

Chloe frowned. "Of course, Becs. I'll treat him like my own."

With that Beca nodded and walked out of the room before Chloe could even move. _ Don't screw this up, Beale. _She thought to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are so helpful!


	6. Days gone by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is what is going to lead us into some action. Things are going to start flaring up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW warning for mentions of non con/rape. I would write another summary but as this fic continues the triggers will start to get worse. If this is a trigger for you, please do not read. There will also be gruesome events in the future.

Stacie woke up with an infuriating redhead shaking her shoulder. "Ugh. Seriously? I was sleeping so good!"

"You've been sleeping for over twelve hours. Do you want a shower or not?"

Stacie perks up and blinks the sleep out of her eyes. "A shower?"

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah. With soap and everything. Beca will show you where everything's at. And Stace?"

"Yeah?"

"Be nice." Chloe gave a pointed look.

Stacie sighed. "Yeah. Yeah ok."

* * *

Stacie was studying the map Beca gave her while the shorter girl was gathering supplies from the shelf. She looked up and watched Beca. "So. You're leaving again?"

"Yes."

Stacie pursed her lips. "Is that such a good idea?"

Beca stiffened but sighed. "Stacie, this isn't up for discussion. This bunker is a well tuned machine. A machine that has gears that need greasing."

"Why do you need to do it though?"

Beca scoffed. "What? Are you going to do it? Do you know what kind of batteries we need? Do you know how to use and read a multimeter?"

"Well no, but-"

"No. No but nothing. The minute I start procrastinating is the minute this place goes to shit. This is Balder's home."

Stacie was trying to calm down after Beca interrupted her. "I get it, ok. He's your priority. But what about Aubrey? What if she wakes up. None of us know what to do if that happens. What if something happens to you while you're away? Who's going to help her?"

Beca scoffed and shoved the supplies she was holding into Stacie's hands. "What would happen to my son if something were to happen to me? It's a risk I have to take every time I leave. Figure it out, Stacie! There are books here for everything that could happen with Aubrey. You're not the only one who would have to learn something on the fly. And you're not the only one who has someone to worry about. Get over yourself!"

"God dammit, Beca! Stop being such an asshole!" Stacie fumed.

"Me?! Have you looked in a fucking mirror lately?! I brought you guys in here when I didn't have to. I've helped your dying girlfriend. I've fed you. Gave you a safe place to sleep. And all you can do is question me at every turn! I'm not saying you have to kiss my ass, but you can damn well show me some fucking respect in my own home." Beca shoulder checked Stacie as she went to the door. She turned around and looked Stacie directly in the eye. "Stay away from my son." 

Stacie stood still as Beca left. She sighed and hung her head once Beca was out of sight. "What is wrong with me?" Stacie mumbled. She straightened herself and marched to the showers.  _ I'll apologize when she gets back. We can fix this. _

* * *

Chloe watched with tears in her eyes as Beca filled her rucksack. "You're coming back right?"

Beca looked up and gave her an old Mitchell smirk. "You gonna miss me, Red?"

Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "You didn't answer my question."

Beca sighed as she stuffed the last water bottle into her pack. "Because I can't Chloe. I'm not going to make promises I don't know if I'll be able to keep. I'm not worried about the bleeders. They don't really bother me too much. Maybe if I get too close but they never try to track me. Plus there aren't too many left around here any more. We took a lot out the last two years. It's the regular people that might be around that worry me. They know how to manipulate you and then rob you blind. Or just shoot you and take your shit."

"Why does it sound like you're speaking from experience?"

Beca put her ruck by the door and looked Chloe in the eye. "Because I am. You're not the first or even the second we brought here. John loved to help people before any of this happened and he was the same after. Obviously you already know about Greg. There was another girl after me that he found and brought here with the fever. We iced her but she still didn't make it. Then the last was fucking Brock. I should've known better with a name like that. We took him in. Fed him. Got him healthy. He was fine for a while. Then he seemed to get restless. I was gone for a hunt a few months ago. When I came back I saw Brock exiting the bunker. He was covered in blood. I came up to him and asked him what had happened. He was being dodgy and kept trying to leave. Then I saw John's favorite knife hanging from his hip. That's when I knew. It was a struggle. He got a few slices in. That's where this scar came from." Beca pointed at her eye.

"You killed him?"

Beca nodded. "I did. And I don't regret it. I knew he had hurt John for sure but I didn't know about Balder. I just lost it. When i finally killed him I came back down here and luckily Balder was in his room sleeping. John wasn't so lucky. He was still alive but he was bleeding so bad. I tried to save him. But he had sliced through two main arteries. There was nothing I could do."

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat. "So. He killed John. Was John. I mean. Um. Was he?"

Beca sighed. Chloe could tell she was trying to remain calm. "Was he Balder's sperm donor? No. I wouldn't have stuck around if he were. Why do you think Greg isn't here anymore?"

"What happened to him?"

Beca looked Chloe in the eye. "A month after I had Balder I slit his throat in his sleep."

Chloe gasped.

"John was going to do it once he realised that I wasn't already pregnant when I got here. But John spent his whole life protecting people. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He did keep him away from me though. He didn't make any more scavenging trips, since that's how Greg got to me all the time."

"So." Chloe cleared her throat. "So it was more than once?"

Beca nodded. "I don't have anymore to say on the subject. It was a long time ago. But my point is that I'd much rather run into a bleeder than a regular person."

Chloe nodded. She was surprised Beca said so much in the first place so she wasn't going to push. 

Lilly walked into the room. "I'll go with her."

"Lilly, no!" Chloe cried out.

"That's ok, Lilly. You don't have to." Beca assured. 

"No I want to. I can't stay down here all the time. Plus you can show me what you're looking for and teach me what you need. Better to have two sets of eyes than one. Plus it's more we can carry back."

Beca nodded. "Makes sense. You got a pack ready?"

"Yeah I grabbed water and food before I came in here."

"Good." Beca threw her ruck over her back. "Let's go. We're losing daylight."

Chloe watched as they walked away. She was trying not to break down. Not only was Beca leaving but Lilly was too and she wasn't handling it well. 

Beca turned around. "Chloe. Balder needs you. Please take care of him."

Chloe nodded as tears ran down her cheeks. That sounded so much like a goodbye forever.

* * *

Once Stacie was fresh and dressed she found Balder and Chloe in the library. "Did she leave already?"

Chloe nodded but didn't say anything as the four year old played with some dinosaurs on the table in front of her.

"Have you seen Lilly?"

Chloe stiffened. "She went with Beca."

"What?! Beca took the only one of us who could really protect us if something happened?! What a fucking bitch! What are we supposed to do if someone breaks in here?"

"Stacie! Watch your mouth!" Chloe looked pointedly at Balder. "And Beca didn't ask her to go. She wanted to go. Lilly wanted to be able to help!"

"Oh it's not like he can hear me! He's deaf, Chloe!"

Chloe shot up off the couch. "He can read lips! Why are you being like this?! She hasn't done anything to us!"

"I don't know!" Stacie shook her head and started pacing. "I just miss her ok! I want Aubrey back! She was my rock! She kept me calm and collected through all this shit! And now there's Beca. Who's so much different than Aubrey. Aubrey never yelled at me or cut me off or undermined me!"

"Are you serious right now? You're pissed at Beca because she doesn't baby you like Aubrey did?! Aubrey is in love with you! And Beca is trying to save her you jackass!"

"She left! How is she trying to save her if she's not even here?!"

Chloe scooped Balder up off the table who had been watching them closely. "You really need to get your shit together Stacie. Aubrey is going to wake up. What do you think she'd say if she knew you were acting like this to the person she owes her life to?" Chloe walked out of the room and didn't see Stacie collapse onto the couch sobbing.

* * *

Chloe read over the instructions Beca gave her carefully. It was time to clean Aubrey's feeding tube and change everything out. Her hands were trembling and she was starting to sweat. 

"What are you doing?"

Stacie's voice made her jump and turn to face her. "Jesus." Chloe rubbed her own chest trying to calm her racing heart. "I'm trying to take care of Aubrey. It's nerve wracking."

"How do you know what you're doing?" Stacie made her way over to Chloe.

"Beca left instructions."

"She left them with you and not with me?"

"Don't start, Stacie. It's not like you two can have a civil conversation that lasts longer than two minutes." Chloe gave her a warning look.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Stacie sighed. "Do you want some help? Second pair of hands and all that?"

"Sure." Chloe let Stacie look over the instructions and then they both got to work.

It was gross, but they both knew it had to be done. It was scary how warm Aubrey still was even though she was laying in an ice bath. She was propped up to where her stomach and her face were above the water but that was it. 

"I can't believe Beca was able to do all this." Stacie looked over the hole in Aubrey's stomach as Chloe got a new tube.

"I told you Beca is smart."

"Yeah, but Chloe, this is like doctor smart."

"She said John was a doctor. I assume he taught her what he could. Plus there's tons of medical books in the library. Not like there's anything better to do than read."

"True." Stacie conceded. "I'm really going to try and make this work, Chloe. I'm going to try and sit down with her when she gets back."

"Good." Chloe nodded as she started cleaning up the supplies.

"When do you think that's going to be? It's been like two days."

Chloe sighed and worked hard to keep the tears out of her eyes. "I don't know. Balder doesn't seem worried, but he's four."

"She's going to be ok, Chlo. She's tough."

Chloe chuckled. "You're only saying that because she broke your nose."

"Well. She does have a mean left hook." Stacie smiled. She was trying her best to keep Chloe's mind off of it, but it had been two days already. Almost three. She wasn't sure how far they were going but things weren't looking good to Stacie.

* * *

By the fifth day of Beca being gone, Chloe was a wreck. She was trying not to let it show in front of Balder but it was hard. She was randomly breaking down all the time. Tears seemed to always be stinging the back of her eyes. 

She was sitting on the couch in the library when she heard little footsteps coming into the room. She looked up and smiled at Balder. He waved and came and sat on her lap. He started moving his hands about and Chloe got frustrated with herself because she didn't understand. She put her finger up as if to tell him to hold on.

She got up and grabbed the signing for dummies book. She made sure Balder was looking at her before she spoke. "Can you show me what you want to say in here? It has pictures of your signs and then I can read what it means."

He smiled and nodded vigorously. 

She smiled back at him. "Ok." She sat next to him as he started flipping through the pages and pointing at pictures. 

Stacie walked into the room and saw the two of them on the couch. She witnessed Balder close the book and smile at Chloe. Chloe was crying but smiled at him anyways and nodded. "What'd he say?"

"He said that 'momma will come back. She always comes back'." Chloe broke down into sobs and Balder frowned at her. 

Stacie was about to walk over to comfort Chloe when she heard the bunker door bang open. 

Chloe jumped from the couch and ran past Stacie into the hall. They watched in shock as Beca helped a limping and drained Lilly down the stairs.

"Stacie, lock the door! Chloe go get scrubbed clean the hospital! It's bad!" Beca yelled as she got to the bottom of the stairs.


	7. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! So quite a bit happens here! I know, two chapters in one day! But this story is just kind of going crazy in my head and I cant stop writing it. Hope you dont mind? Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor or nurse or anything so I'm googling my way through the medical stuff. If anything is wrong I do apologize. All mistakes are mine.

Chloe was frantically scrubbing her arms clean as Beca brought Lilly in and laid her on the bed. 

Beca started stripping her own clothes. Chloe couldn't help but notice the scars along her abdomen and back. There was a large one that went from her sternum down to her pelvic bone. 

Chloe was snapped out of her staring when Stacie came stumbling into the room. 

"Beca! What are you doing?!"

"I have to disinfect myself before working on her, Stacie! We don't want her getting an infection!"

* * *

Hours later, the screaming stopped. Beca had kicked them out of the room when she pulled the saw out of one of the drawers and they started freaking out. 

They were waiting in the library with tears falling down both of their cheeks. 

"What do you think happened?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. Did you see her leg? There were literally chunks missing."

"It was a dog. A bleeders dog." Beca had walked into the room. She managed to shower up so she wouldn't scare Balder or the girls with all the blood. 

"What?" Chloe was staring at Beca with wide eyes. "You said there weren't that many around here! And you said that they don't bother you!"

Beca sighed. "Listen, Chloe."

"No!" Stacie shouted. "You listen! You took her with you! You should've kept her safe!"

Beca looked at them and just shook her head and left the room.

"See, Chloe! She doesn't care!"

Chloe shook her head and collapsed back into the couch and started sobbing. 

* * *

Hours later Stacie decided to go check on Lilly and Aubrey. As she neared the hospital room she heard voices. She peeked inside to see what was going on.

Beca was sitting near Lilly's bed. "Hey, Lils. How you feeling?"

"Considering I'm missing a leg now? Not too bad." Lilly gave her a smile.

Beca shook her head and chuckled. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Yeah, but that's not new."

"I'm sorry by the way." Beca grabbed her hand. "I didn't want to have to cut it off. But the tourniquet was on for too long. If I would've taken it off and left the leg attached you would've gotten blood poisoning. The tissue was dead anyways. There was nothing I could do for it."

"It's not your fault Beca. I'm the one that suggested splitting up so we could cover more ground."

"I just don't get it!" Beca said exasperation clear in her voice. "They never bother me. I don't get why they went after you. And then they kept tracking us! That never happens!"

"I think it has to do with your fever. You obviously share some traits with them. Whatever is in your blood. They must be able to tell somehow. For some reason they just go after us normal folks."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to take them out. I couldn't risk them following us back here."

"Don't apologize for that, Beca. You did the right thing. There's no telling what would've happened if they followed us."

"I just don't know what to make of them. It's like they're human but they're not. I've been trying to read about the brain as much as possible. John had a theory but we weren't able to test it. We needed to get one trapped and bring it back. He wanted to do a PET scan on one but we needed to get a lot of equipment here. It took forever to get everything that he needed. And we never got the chance to trap a bleeder before he died. And now I don't know how we'll ever know. It's not like I know what the hell I'd be looking at even if I can figure out the machine and how to do the scan."

"What was his theory though?"

"That the portions of our brain that give us our 'humanity' were no longer working. Like all the primal stuff is still there. They need to eat. Drink. Sleep. All that good stuff but they don't have morality I guess? There's no right or wrong for them. Just survival. He hoped to be able to figure it out and then reverse the process. They have no impulse control. But they're smart enough to hunt with dogs. I don't know. It's so damn confusing."

Lilly smiled. "That makes sense I guess."

"Not like it really matters now." Beca sighed and sat back in her chair. 

"Yeah but it'd still be nice to know. Maybe figure out how to keep them from coming after us. Man. This shit is killer. I really don't feel anything. Like at all. Except I feel kind of drunk."

Beca smiled. "Yeah. That's the morphine. You've got a button right there. If you start feeling anything just give it a push and it'll give you more. Trust me. You don't wanna feel anything right now."

"Is it weird that it feels like my left foot itches? Even though it's gone?"

"No. That's phantom limb syndrome. Makes sense. Your body misses it's parts."

Lilly nodded and shut her eyes. "Yeah. Makes sense."

"Get some sleep, Lils. I'll see if we have a wheelchair anywhere and when you're ready, we'll get you rolling around in no time." Beca patted her shoulder and stood up.

"Is it true what you said?" Stacie finally spoke up.

"Jesus, Stacie! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Is it true?"

"Is what true? You're going to have to be a bit more specific." Beca gave Stacie a tired look.

"That they don't bother you."

"Yeah it's true. The only time I ever have an issue with them is if I get too close to them. Then they just try to run me off. They don't track me though. Well except for this time."

"You know Aubrey was studying to be a neurologist right? She might be able to help if you still wanted to pursue what that John guy said."

Beca perked up. "That's right! I totally forgot!"

Stacie gave her a genuine smile. "Yeah. She's my little brainiac. She was three months into her internship when all this started. She always joked about how at least she didn't have to pay off her student loans."

Beca smiled. "I'm glad you had each other."

Stacie nodded and sniffled. "Yeah. Do you think-" Stacie was cut off by hectic beeping coming from the back room Aubrey was in. "What's that."

Beca raced to Aubrey. "It's her heart monitor. her heart is speeding up!" Beca slowly pulled Aubrey out of the ice. "Got get some towels off the shelf there! She's cool to the touch!"

Stacie raced to the towels with tears rushing down her cheeks. As she came back she saw Beca rubbing her hands up and down Aubrey's body trying to warm her up. "Is she going to be ok?! Beca! Is she going to be ok?!"

* * *

Chloe woke up on the couch to Balder tapping her shoulder. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's up little man."

He walked to the door and pointed down the hall. 

She figured that either Beca or Stacie needed her for something so she headed towards the hospital room. She patted his head as she passed him."Thanks, B."

As she neared the room she heard Stacie sobbing and her heart stopped along with her feet. She didn't want to see what was in the room. Did Lilly die? Did Aubrey? She was too scared to find out. 

"Chloe, I know you're out there. Get your ass in here." Beca said.

Chloe snapped out of it and scrambled into the room and then stopped in her tracks again. There was a bed in the room. Looked like it was brought in from another room. On that bed was her best friend, laying down but reclined by pillows, smiling at her. Stacie was curled up into her side, sobbing.

"Hey, Chlo. Miss me?"

Chloe sobbed and then rushed to her side. "I missed you so much!"

Aubrey chuckled. "So I see. Looks like the midget is good for something after all." Aubrey gave Beca a wink and Beca gave a smirk back.

"Told you." Chloe mumbled.

"Ok." Beca cleared her throat. "So I fed you not long before you started waking up so we won't be able to remove the tube for about six hours. Then you can't eat anything for four hours after that. You need to rest anyways so it shouldn't be too bad. It doesn't seem like the fever damaged any motor skills or brain function but you guys should keep an eye out and note if anything seems too off."

Aubrey nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Beca. You're a lifesaver." Aubrey furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side. "Literally. "

All the girls in the room chuckled.

Aubrey looked over to the bed across the room where Lilly was sleeping. "Someone want to tell me what happened to Lilly?"

Beca bowed her head and then sighed. 

"Beca got her attacked and then cut off her leg!" Stacie sat up and glared at Beca.

Beca didn't even argue back. She just shook her head and walked out of the room.

"Stacie!" Chloe glared at the taller girl.

"Shit. I'm sorry I don't know why I said that!"

Chloe scoffed and then got up. She looked at Aubrey. "I'm so glad you're awake. It was so scary, Bree. I don't want to overwhelm you. You just woke up and you need your rest. I'll come talk your ear off in the morning." She leaned over and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy you're ok." 

Chloe didn't wait around to see what Aubrey would say. Instead she went to find Beca. After looking for her at her usual haunts, she went to her room and knocked on the door.

"What?" Beca said as she opened the door.

Chloe gave her a worried look. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Beca stepped aside and let her in.

Chloe looked around the room that she hadn't seen before. There were books scattered about on the tables in the room. There were posters and pictures along the walls. There was a desk with what look like- "Beca, is that a computer?" Chloe turned to look at Beca.

Beca gave a little smile. "Yeah. Balder and I watch movies sometimes. He loves the Lion King."

"Who doesn't?! Why didn't you tell me you had this?!"

"Well." Beca scratched at her neck nervously. "This is my space, you know? This is where I go to forget that anything is wrong. Plus we don't spend too much time on it. There are more important things to be doing."

Chloe nodded but started looking around the walls again. She started noticing pictures of the Bellas. And more and more pictures of her started appearing. "Bec, what-"

"Uh. As soon as I was well enough to go out and about, the first place I went to was my dad's. He had all of the stuff that I had asked him to store for me while I got on my feet. It was just my luck that we were all back here for that reunion when this all went down."

Chloe nodded. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself in there with Stacie?"

Beca shrugged. "I'm not going to argue with anyone when they're right."

Chloe furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?"

"She's right. I've been scavenging around here for years. I should've protected her. And now she's lost her leg. That's on me now."

"Bec. You have to know that's not true." She walked over to stand directly in front of Beca. "You have saved all of our lives. If it weren't for you we know for sure that Aubrey would be dead. I probably would have starved to death. Stacie would've been caught by raiders because she wouldn't leave Aubrey. Lilly probably would've been killed by one of their dogs instead of just losing a leg. You are literally my hero."

Beca looked away, clearly still uncomfortable with compliments. 

Chloe was in awe of the woman in front of her. She looked around the room and saw the pictures of herself again  _ Fuck it. I hope Stacie was right. _ She turned back to Beca and grabbed her chin to make her look at her. Before she could psych herself out, she leaned in and placed her lips on Beca's for the first time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are great and helpful!


	8. Hatchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. I figured it was time for Beca and Stacie's dynamic to change. I need then to be United in order to move forward. Hope you enjoy?

Chloe wasn't sure what she was expecting to feel, but it wasn't this. Beca was kissing her back with a hunger she didn't know the smaller girl possessed. It was like fire and ice at the same time. Chloe's head was spinning as she was being led backwards towards Beca's bed. 

As soon as the back of her knees hit the bed she snapped back to reality. "Wait wait wait." She pulled away from Beca's lips. "Hold on."

"What?" Beca husked out. "What's wrong?"

Chloe was breathing hard as she stared into Beca's dark eyes. "Nothing. It's just. Shouldn't we slow down?"

Beca chuckled. "Um. I mean we can. But. Why would we?"

"Isn't this too fast? I mean I want to. Don't get me wrong. I've wanted to for a long time but we literally just kissed."

Beca smiled. "Chloe. I'm not going to force you to do anything. But. We're literally in the middle of the end of humanity. I think we wasted a lot of time dancing around each other before all this. If you want me, you can have me."

Chloe sighed out. "Fuck it." She pulled Beca on top of her and crashed their lips back together. 

* * *

"What was that about, babe?"

Stacie fidgeted. "I don't know. I just blow up at her. I don't know what's going on with me." Tears started streaming down Stacie's face. "But I don't want to talk about that right now. I just want to be here with you. I've missed you so much. I thought I was going to lose you but I didn't and my heart hurts."

Aubrey pulled her into her chest and soothed her. "It's ok. We'll figure it out. I still can't believe she's alive. I bet Chloe is ecstatic about that." 

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Smooth change of subject babe." They both chuckled. "And yeah. You know how she feels about that girl. She's still tip toeing around her though. Not that I can really blame her. There's a lot going on. But. You'd think the end of the world would just push people to go for what they want."

Aubrey hummed and then shut up abruptly. "Do you hear that?" She whispered.

"What?" Stacie sat up. 

Next thing they know there's little feet running into the room. Balder was waving wildly with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Balder. What is it? Why are you awake?"

Aubrey was wide eyed looking between the two. "Uh. Who's the kid?"

Stacie looked at her. "Beca's son. Long story." She turned back to Balder who was jumping up and down. "What B? I don't know what you're saying."

Balder huffed and ran out of the room. Stacie furrowed her brow and got up. 

"Babe, where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna see what's going on. He was acting weird." Stacie made her way out of the room and followed Balder down the hall to Beca's room. As she got closer to the room she heard moaning coming from behind the door. Her eyes widened as she watched Balder try and turn the knob. She was going to stop him until she realized it was locked.

He pointed dramatically at the door.

Stacie chuckled and squatted down to get on his level. She spoke clearly so that he could read her lips. "It's ok. Your mom's not in trouble. She's talking to Chloe and doesn't want to be bothered."

He frowned. Obviously this had never happened before.

Stacie patted his head. "Why don't you come with me and meet Aubrey?"

He sniffled and nodded his head.

* * *

"Fuck, Beca! Don't stop!" 

Beca kissed her way down Chloe's neck as she buried three fingers inside the redhead. "You sound so good moaning my name."

"Fuck! I'm- oh my fuck! I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come!"

Beca let her ride out her high and then snuggled into her side. She waited until Chloe's breathing evened out. "I've missed you, Chlo. I never thought I'd see you again."

Chloe was still trying to control her muscles. She rolled over to face Beca. "I missed you too. I thought you were dead. There were so many times I thought about giving up just so I could join you."

Beca hugged her tighter. "Well I'm glad you didn't." She kissed the top of her head.

"Me too." Chloe snuggled in deeper.

"You want to listen to some music?"

Chloe's head snapped up. "Is that even a question? Yes!"

Beca chuckled and got out of the bed.

* * *

Balder nervously waved at the new blonde.

"Well aren't you a cutie?" Aubrey cooed. Then a sad look came over her face. "So he's deaf?" She asked turning towards Stacie.

Stacie nodded. 

"Well." Aubrey turned back to Balder. "Looks like I need to learn sign language."

"What? Why?!" Stacie was thoroughly confused 

"Uh. So I can talk to him. He's family. You do stuff like that for family."

Stacie scoffed. "He's not family. He's Beca's son and Beca hasn't been around for years."

"It's not like that was her fault, Stacie. She would've been there if she could have been."

"Yeah but she wasn't! She wasn't there and we had to go through that shit without her! She's holed up in a cozy bunker while we're out there suffering day by day. It's not fair!"

"Stacie! Not in front of the kid!"

"He can't hear me, Aubrey!" Stacie was fuming again and she couldn't control it. Only this time she was yelling at the person she had never yelled at before.

"Stacie. You need to calm down. He obviously knows something's wrong, he's starting to cry!"

"Oh good god! Let's just baby everyone why don't we. It's the end of the fucking world!" Stacie stormed out of the room and marched to Beca's bedroom and started banging on the door.

"Beca! Get your ass out here and take care of your kid!"

The door swung open with a scared looking Beca. "Stacie? What's wrong? Where's Balder?"

Stacie was seeing red. She got in Beca's face. "What's so fucking special about you, huh? Why do you get to have this place? Why do you get to have the kid? Why do you get to have it so fucking easy?!"

That seemed to trigger Beca. "Excuse me?" She seethed. "You have no fucking idea what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get my son."

Stacie shoved her back. "Oh yeah? Why didn't you have him already? Instead you're in here getting it on with your little crush! What a great fucking mom!"

Beca snapped and attacked Stacie. Fist after fist landed on Stacie's face. "You don't know shit!"

Chloe scrambled to pull Beca off Stacie.

"Let me go! Let go of me!"

"No. Beca. Please calm down." Chloe hugged Beca's arms to her sides from behind. "It's ok baby. Calm down." She felt Beca's breathing slow. "Go find Balder, babe."

Beca nodded and walked away.

Chloe knelt down by Stacie who was holding her face. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen and get you cleaned up. I'm sure you don't want Aubrey to see you like this." Chloe helped Stacie up. 

* * *

"She's a fucking monster, Chloe." Stacie said as she spit blood into the sink. "Did you see her? She just went fucking crazy!"

Chloe sighed as she leaned against the counter. "You know you provoked her. Don't even try it with me."

Stacie scoffed. "You're blind to it because you want in her pants!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Ok first. That was ridiculous. And you know it. I've never had a problem telling Beca when she was wrong. Second. You know that you provoked her! I don't know what your deal is, Stacie, but you two used to be thick as thieves. What the hell is going on in that head of yours? You need to get your shit sorted before she kicks your ass out of here."

Stacie spat again. "She wouldn't do that. Not now that she has you. She wouldn't risk it."

"I wouldn't go with you, Stace."

Stacie stiffened. "What?"

"You heard me. I wouldn't go with you. She needs me and so does Balder."

"Oh so you'd just abandon the people that have been with you for the last five years? For her? We are your family!" Stacie got in Chloe's face.

Chloe took a step away. "Do you really think that Lilly could leave? She's missing a leg!"

"Because of Beca!"

"No!" Chloe shoved her finger in Stacie's chest. "Not because of Beca. She lost it because the world has gone to shit and it's fucking dangerous every time you step outside! If it weren't for Beca we'd all be dead. Now suck it up and get your shit together. I'm so serious right now!"

Stacie burst into tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What the fuck, Chloe? What is wrong with me?!"

Next thing they know Beca is back and speaking. "Stacie. Come with me."

Chloe gave her a worried look and Stacie's eyes doubled in size. "No. Beca I'm sorry I didn't mean any of it."

Beca sighed. "Just come with me."

"Becs. Becs please." Chloe pleaded. "I know she over stepped but please." Beca gave her a look that told her she wasn't playing around and Chloe began to cry.

Stacie dropped her head and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah ok."

Stacie followed Beca out of the room and she expected to be led to a bag of her things but instead Beca led her to a different room that she had yet to explore. It was a pretty plain room. A few comfy chairs. A table in the middle of them. And what looked like some sort of vent. "Um. What are we doing?"

"Sit." Beca said.

Stacie didn't feel inclined to argue. She plopped down on a chair. 

"It's time for us to bury the hatchet or whatever. I don't know what's going on with you. But I can definitely understand mood swings." Beca pulled a pipe out of the table next to her. "So how about we see what happens if we bond again like we did the first time?" Beca gave her a sly smile.

Stacie gawked at her. "Beca! Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh. You mean this? This little beauty right here? I don't know. What does it look like?"

Stacie shook her head. "It looks like blue demon. But. But it can't be right?"

"Oh. Oh it can be." Beca gave her a big smile. "I found it back in my old room." Beca pulled out a bag from the table too. "And this? This is some home grown grade A pot. No other way to say it."

Stacie gave a huge smile. Then it quickly turned into a frown. "Why are you being nice to me? You literally just beat my face in."

Beca chuckled. "Like I said. I know about mood swings. And sometimes I just get mad for no reason and it doesn't go away. And I can't really afford to stay pissed off when I have a son to think about. So. Sometimes. I come in here when he's asleep or before when John was still around, I'd smoke a little bit and calm down. As long as I'm not planning a trip outside, it's safe. It's not ideal I know, but it's not like I can go to a shrink to work through what's happened to me."

Stacie nodded. "You know how I feel about pot, Beca. I'm all for it. Let's light it up."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you dont6like pot. But. I do and it's my story so.... :D


	9. Sorry

So. I can't finish this one for personal reasons. I just can't write it. I'm putting it up for adoption if someone really wants it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know. Thanks.


End file.
